


I Haven't Got Much Of A Healing Touch, Darling, But I Can Sure As Hell Try

by MogmaMittens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AFTER ignis gets mad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Altissia, Pre-Relationship, in the dungeon afterwards if it's not clear, noct's got that Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: He hoped this helped Ignis as much as Ignis had helped him.





	

“Can I touch em’?” Noct asked, reluctantly as he could when he was as eager as he was. Ignis turned to face him from where he was buried in a mess of pillows; everyone had fallen asleep hours ago, but Noct was wide awake and he didn’t think that’d be changing much any time soon. Ignis had woken up, though, if the stirring and soft “Good morning, Noct” when he’d whispered quiet enough that only Ignis could hear was any indication.

 

“I suppose so.” He sounded cautious and Noct almost decided against it when Ignis carefully reached out for his thigh. It took him a few tries, but he made it, his hand a grounding weight against him.

 

He looked somber enough in the lowlight of the lantern they’d left on - it kept the daemons at bay if the campfire somehow extinguished itself, which was entirely possible in this swamp - his face endeared but weighted, like he had something he wanted to bring up but couldn’t.

 

“You sure it won’t hurt?” He didn’t want to hurt Ignis. Not after all he’d already been through.

 

“It may, but not horribly. I won’t mind.” He squeezed the muscle of Noct’s thigh, and Noct had the feeling that touching him was probably as helpful for Ignis as it was for him. “Just don’t prod.”

 

“I would never.” Now that he’d gotten permission, he wasn’t sure where to start. He’d thought of this a dozen times, but now that the moment was upon him he had no idea how to begin. Deciding there was no right way to do this, Noct reached out with the hand he hadn’t been lying on - he couldn’t sit up out of fear of jostling the others, especially Prompto, who’d been trying to spoon him all night - and traced his cheek. The skin was all burnt off and it  _ felt  _ like it hurt, the skin of his scar softer than the skin around it. It was shiny, even in the soft lighting, and stretched across his face. 

 

He found himself wondering what he could’ve done to stop this from happening.

 

“Curiosity sated?” Ignis looked so strange talking to him without his eyes open, but Noct figured he’d better get used to that. 

 

“No,” he answered matter-of-factly, tracing the outline of the largest of the scars with a pointer finger. His glasses covered some of them during the day, but without them the scars were far more readily apparent. It made Noct feel sick, and protective, and everything awful mixed up into one feelings cocktail. “I want to keep you safe,” he said, under his breath and so quiet he was  _ sure  _ Ignis hadn’t heard it - not that he’d wanted him to - until he frowned.

 

“There’s no need to feel any guilt about what happened.” He moved his hand from Noct’s thigh to the wrist of the hand on his face, his thumb ghosting over his pulse point, “I wouldn’t blame you.” 

 

“Everyone else does.” He pulled his hand back from Ignis’ cheek, only to lace their fingers together, “Glad you don’t, though.”

 

“I couldn’t, not even if I tried.” He pressed half of his face back into the pillow, inhaling deeply. “Feeling better?” Of course Ignis knew it was weighing on him. He  _ had  _ to have known.

 

He hoped this helped Ignis as much as Ignis had helped him.

 

“Yeah.” Noct scooted forward, leaving Prompto - whose hands were previously fisted in the back of his shirt, too close to his scar for comfort - grasping at air. “Can we, uh.” He cleared his throat, “sleep like we used to? Before all this…”

 

He could hardly contain the elation he felt when Ignis understood what he was getting at and turned on his side facing Noct, lifted his arm, and let Noct situate himself with his head on his bicep and his forehead touching his chest. Noct tucked his foot between Ignis’ calves, the other one bent back, and Ignis buried his chin in Noct’s hair. His hand slid into the hair on the back of Noct’s head, and he began combing his fingers through it.

 

He couldn’t pin down what Ignis smelled like at that moment - other than body odor, which he’d deny to the grave, but when they were camping it was hard to stay pristine all the time - but it was so warm and  _ gentle  _ that it felt like home, almost like they were sleeping together in the castle, (where Ignis would never allow it, it was too improper of them once they’d gotten older) where they were  _ safe  _ and there was no one out there trying to hurt them.

 

“Ignis?” His hand stilled.

 

“Hm?” 

 

Noct took a deep breath, “I wanna go home.”

 

“... I feel the same way.”

 

He was surprised when Ignis pulled back to kiss his forehead, but it wasn’t unwelcome. There was something gratifying in Ignis feeling the same way he did; the validation made him feel warm. In return, he pressed his lips to a part of his chest that went exposed from his nightclothes, his eyes falling shut. 

 

He didn’t have too much of a problem falling asleep after that.

**Author's Note:**

> i can write happy things too, listen,
> 
> [ twitter,](http://www.twitter.com/lGN1S) [writing commissions](http://www.luci3l.tumblr.com/commission)


End file.
